


ヒミツ

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 3





	ヒミツ

菅井恋爱了。她没有和任何人说。

与初恋不怎么和平地告别之后菅井不曾再与谁有过亲密关系，此刻她的恋人却正从身后伸过胳膊环绕着菅井的腰间，握着游戏手柄灵活摆弄着摇杆。

菅井二十四岁，仍旧对游戏提不起很大兴趣。偏偏土生选的碟就是先前在活动上把菅井吓得巴不得甩掉手柄跑开的生化危机。土生兴致盎然地操纵人物，一边说着“ゆっかー你看这个时候躲在这里就没事啦”。

——即使在菅井看来完全没有再记住的必要，光是土生用软软的嗓音不怎么费力地滑出这样一句话，也足够她在前面悄悄地扬起嘴角。

土生还在念叨着什么的声音，都在菅井无意间蹭到她脸颊的瞬间变得不再清楚。也许菅井上一秒还在隐隐怀疑着的，这一刻全都被奔流的真实感涌入，恋爱一事好似被巨大笔刷一下一下抹上色彩的画布。

要去回想契机有些太羞不忍睹，尽管这个过程已经被菅井悄悄在脑中重播了上万次。

久违的同日休假，结束了共同参与的杂志拍摄后菅井提前一晚到土生家里留宿。土生的父母一如既往地在嗔怪自家女儿怎么不提前通知一声有客来好能准备准备之后，热情招待了菅井一番。

土生家的饭菜相当美味，一向不怎么能吃饱的菅井突然有些明白土生塔为什么这样高——尽管手腕仍然是瘦得有些嶙峋。菅井认真感谢了土生家的关照，也捕捉了对方脸上毫不吝啬的善意。

是这样温馨的家庭才能养育出性子温和又有些无忧无虑的土生瑞穗吧。推辞不过便先行使用浴室的菅井将下半部分脸浸在水中，脑海里一旦浮现起土生向父母解释着“ゆっかー她之后的工作地点离这里比较近”后转过来对自己眯起眼睛笑着寻求认同的的模样，顿时只觉得浴缸中的水比脸还要更凉些。

顶着团体队长的名号，她甚至无法向自己坦承对于队友的恋心。似乎也因为土生看起来对谁都很温柔，菅井就更有借口让自己不再继续与其实怎样都绕不开的情况对峙。

与土生对视上的每一秒都让她想要告白，全靠快被耗到底的自制力压抑住准备开始动作发声的喉咙。菅井清楚自己很有可能在未来的哪一天，在包括自己的所有人都想不到的一刻说出口。

就像她最最开始向家里坦白自己想要成为偶像那样。

父母大惊失色，连一直懒洋洋趴在沙发上的猫都仿佛听懂了般甩起了尾巴。菅井回忆起自己那时候是为了拒绝家里提议的实习工作才口不择言地说了，虽冲动不堪却怎么也对这个决定后悔不起来。

说了的话，会怎么样呢？菅井仰头望着土生家浴室的天花板，长长叹了口气。穿上土生借给自己的睡衣时，菅井也忍不住想象如果那一天真的到来了，土生的不同回应会对以后造成怎样的影响。

而后意识到现在想破脑袋也无用，菅井只得收好颇有些悻悻的思绪，敲开了土生的卧室门。

“土生ちゃん可以去洗了哦。”

“好，打完这局就去。”

见土生没有抬头，菅井擦着头发走向正放着充电的手机。除去成员群里一直没消停过的七嘴八舌，通信软件里赫然显示着一条土生发的消息。

「ゆっかー吃饭的时候嘴唇翘翘的好可爱」

……什么嘛。菅井努力压下不断试图往脸上涌的热气，望向装作什么也不知道、正用手机叮叮叮打着节奏游戏的发送者。

「明明更可爱的是みづ噢？」

比坏心眼，那你还真比不过我。用上偶尔在博客里提到的称呼的菅井索性也当作无事发生那样，继续保持着一手摁住毛巾一手划手机屏幕的姿势，随即就听到身旁传来一声“断combo了”的悲鸣。

听到土生放下手机爬起身的声音，菅井转向她为刚才的恶作剧道歉。土生摆摆手表示完全没有关系，又指指摆在角落的书架，“ゆっかー有什么想看的漫画随便拿哦，我这里最不缺的就是漫画了。”接着便拿起睡衣往浴室去了。

土生的房间收拾得并不特别整洁，但也在平均值以上。仅仅是桌子上堆了两本大概是正看到一半的漫画，还有披在椅背上的轻薄外套，伴着土生身上常能闻到的香气一起让整个空间中的日常感翻了几倍。

菅井认得墙上的进击的巨人的挂轴，早先土生强烈推荐过的LoveLive角色的玩偶也让她觉得眼熟。然后更多的琐碎细节就冲开了本已摇摇欲坠的闸。

刚进团的时候所有人都怕生得紧，土生作为一个资深宅尤其如此。菅井的印象里好像是自己先搭的话，比自己小两岁的那孩子的笑容除了“好看”之外没有更好的词足以描述，但目光中的不安始终摇曳着。直到菅井提起了动画，土生的话匣子这才打开。

被突然告知将要就任队长，菅井一直到后台也停不下自我怀疑与担忧。除去新任副队长的守屋以外几乎没有人能理解个中滋味的情况下，土生还是从闹哄哄一片的休息室人群中挤过来抱住了菅井，沉默地抚着她的长发与背。

长发时期的土生就已经相当好看，菅井还记得土生把刚剪了短发的自拍发到成员群里时大家的反应——无不是涨潮般惊讶后止不住的赞美——倒真如节目中的男装扮相那样，把她本来英气的五官衬得更加夺目了。

菅井眼看着她头发染红或是漂浅再剪得更短，眼看着她将头发撩至耳后露出仔细修过的鬓角，眼看着她跳エキセントリック时手长脚长的少年模样好似永远不会长大的彼得·潘。

下次一起休假的话，约着再去一次主题公园吧。菅井暗自下了决心，浴室渐渐没了动静时才发现拿在自己手里的漫画始终没有翻开封面，而方和土生互相发信用的手机却还亮着屏。

淡粉色睡衣让土生的肩背显得更加单薄。开始走帅气路线以后菅井就很少再从她的私服中见到这样的颜色，但她知道土生心里还是喜欢着的。

土生还散着入浴后的水汽，拿过手提包坐在地上开始整理。她从一个小小的密封袋中取出一对耳饰，“今天的造型师姐姐送我的。”

菅井不敢多看她热烈又单纯的笑容，悄悄错开了视线几寸，“很好看，很适合土生ちゃん。”

“呐呐，可以劳烦菅井様帮我戴上吗？”

土生喊着调侃时才会使用的称呼，眼中狡黠的笑意宛如水面上时隐时现的灯浮标。菅井不敢相信自己耳朵捕捉到语气里的撒娇成分，却没有办法控制住自己接过饰品的动作。跪坐的姿势改为立直了腰，菅井用膝盖往土生的方向磨蹭了两步，将耳针小心翼翼地对准土生的耳洞的手都微微颤抖起来。

“ゆっかー不用紧张的，那个耳洞打很久了所以没问题——说起来，不打算打个耳洞吗？”

就连这种时候也在努力安慰让菅井放松下来的土生，将可能妨碍到菅井的头发别到了耳廓之后。

“怎么说，感觉好像很痛的样子，而且现在耳夹饰品也丰富了，所以暂时没有计划呢……”

过于专注的菅井不假思索地回答，耳针也就是在短暂沉默的间幕中穿过了土生的耳垂。被放开的饰品摇晃了两下很快归于平寂。

盘腿坐着的土生仰起脸向菅井道谢，瞳中忽闪的光芒比耳饰折射出的要眩目得多。那么要怪也一定是怪土生的眼睛太过诱人，或者是她房间里的味道令人松懈又放肆，菅井抬起一边手触上了土生刚卸完妆而紧实的面部皮肤。菅井自认心里清楚将要发生什么却使不出一丝力气阻拦，许是因为土生不曾移开一寸的身体和不知是不是错觉的、微微垂下的眼睑。

“诶，有新信息？”土生大概是余光瞥见亮起的手机屏幕，嘟囔了一句伸手欲拿，“是谁呢——”

土生的话戛然而止，而菅井比谁都更清楚原因：她仅仅是握住了土生探出的手腕，在惊讶的女孩子转回脸再次出声之前稍稍弯下腰凑近了。

菅井以为自己尝见了土生嘴唇上的碳酸饮料味——明明上一次看到她拿着那样的瓶子还是几天前。

土生的睫毛像是慌得厉害，上下轻震着仿佛欲飞的蝶翼。而她高挺鼻梁抵在菅井脸颊上的触感莫名在一瞬间被无限放大，菅井悄悄闭上了眼。

“……所以原来是手机会再提醒一次两分钟内没查看的短信？”

还盯着游戏画面的土生突然没头没脑地来了一句，方才回忆毕的菅井吓了一小跳。

“我也是……无意中发现的——土生ちゃん忘了这个也没关系的！”

好可惜，明明发了“喜欢你”的ゆっかー这么可爱——小声嘟囔没有逃过菅井的耳朵，土生在她假装生气地抬起其实并未握紧的拳头前飞快地说：“那么，附近开了家很好吃的可丽饼店，想去吗？”

就算是猝不及防地浸入捉摸不透的土生式思维，菅井仍毫不犹豫地点头。

“那换好衣服我们就出门。”

关掉游戏主机与屏幕，起身后转向菅井而背对着窗的土生再次笑起来，让光雕饰过的轮廓愈发清晰坚定。

菅井恋爱了。只有她和土生知道。


End file.
